Timmy meets Spongebob Squarepants
by gobyDana
Summary: Timmy is spending a night at home when Spongebob comes on. He wishes to join in his adventures in Bikini Bottom for a day. Between Krabby Patties, Plankton, Patrick, and Sandy it is sure to be a time not forgotten.


**A/N: This idea of a crossover was actually my fiancé's. He and I wrote it together so thank you to him.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly OddParents nor Spongebob.**

 _Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Spongebob Squareparents._

"Cosmo, Wanda hurry up Spongebob is on." Timmy yelled across the room. "Mom and dad are not home so we can watch it all night. Vicky is too busy watching The Bachelor anyways."

"Timmy I don't understand why you enjoy this show so much. Besides Patrick is just like Cosmo anyways. You can just hangout with him." Wanda explained while waving her wand.

"You're kidding. This show is awesome. I bet Patrick and Cosmo would be best friends if they met."

"You are right Timmy." Cosmo stated.

"I wish we were in Bikini Bottom."

"Are you sure about this Timmy?" Wanda asked nervously.

"It is a great idea. Lets go see Spongebob." Cosmo said happily.

 _Proof_

"Cool I am sponge!" Timmy said while jumping. "You guys are fish too. Let's go find Spongebob and see if Patrick is there. I hope he is at the Krusty Krab because I want a Krabby Patty."  
The whole group walked down the road of Bikini Bottom towards their dinner.

"This is so cool. There is Larry and Sandy." Timmy pointed out.

"Oh look there is the Chum Bucket as well." Cosmo said.

"Alright there is the Krusty Krab. It looks like Spongebob is working and Patrick is hanging out there too. Let's give our order to Squidward and find a spot to sit." Wanda stated.

They ordered three Kabby Patties and sat down just in time to see Mr. Krabs walk into his office muttering something about money.

"I can't wait for this Krabby Patty guys. I wonder if the secret formal makes it better then any other patty. It is like a dream come true to have one." Timmy said.

While they waited for their food, they watched all the fish come and go. Patrick was hanging out near the cash register while talking to Spongebob.

"Spongebob can I have a Krabby Patty please." Patrick asked.

"No you already had a few today and I need to get these done for the paying customers or Mr. Krabs won't be happy."

Patrick looked away sadly and then appeared to be thinking. One can never be sure though if Patrick is thinking or staring off into space.

Soon the three patties where done. Spongbob put them in the window and yelled order up. Squidward was reading a dance magazine and was not paying attention but Patrick was. He quickly ate two of the patties by the time Squidward had turned around.

"Patrick did you eat these patties that were suppose to be for the customers?" Squidward asked annoyed.

"No." He said with a mouth full of the evidence.

"Spongebob." Squidward yelled. "I need two more patties because your friend here ate them. Tell him to go stand somewhere else where he is not a nuisance to those of us trying to work. He then turned back around to read his magazine again.

"Patrick I told you not to eat them. Mr. Krabs is not going to be happy. Go sit down or go home until I am off."

"I was only hungry." Patrick explained. He then went over to the corner and sat at a table.

Spongebob went back to the grill and worked on two more patties.

"Great it looks like we will have to wait a little longer for our dinner." Wanda said.

"It is okay. At least one patty is done already." Timmy said.

While they were waiting, some more customers came in through the door. During this time a little bug flew in through the door. It was not actually a bug thought but rather Plankton wearing a jet pack.

He swooped down to try to grab the remaining Krabby Patty that was sitting in the window.

"Plankton!" Squidward yelled.

"Plankton!" Spongebob yelled.

Soon the office door banged open as Mr. Krabs came running out.

Spongebob was already ahead of everyone with a fly swatter in his hand. No sooner then Plankton had picked up the patty, he was swatted down.

Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo had turned around to watch the whole scene. They saw the patty fly to the ground along with Plankton. picked up him and threw him out the door. The patty lay on the ground ruined.

"Arrgh, not today Plankton. You will never get the secret formal so just give up." Mr. Krabs yelled while flicking him far way from the restaurant. "Make a new patty boy and hurry up before the place closes."

"Aye Aye Sir." Spongebob said before he turned back to the grill.

"Well I guess we will have to wait longer for those patties now." Wanda said.

"I hope he hurries up because I am hungry and want to eat before the place closes. There is still more I want to see while we are here." Timmy said. He slumped in his chair while they waited.

"We got to see Plankton try to steal the formula. It was just like on T.V." Cosmo said excitedly. "I wonder where Plankton is going now."

After a few more minutes of waiting, they finally heard orders up from across the room. All three of them sat up and watched as the food made it their way.

Soon they were inhaling the food. They did not even talk until the last crumb was gone.

"That was the best patty I ever had." Timmy said. This was followed by a burp as if to prove his point.

"Agreed." Wanda and Cosmo said in agreement.

The three of them walked out of the place right as Mr. Krabs was hollering to close up for the night.

 **Where would you like to see them visit next in Bikini Bottom and who would you like them to meet? Leave a comment to let us know. Follow so you know when the next chapter comes out.**


End file.
